<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darcy Lewis's Day Off by amidtheflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865">Darcy Lewis's Day Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers'>amidtheflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gift Fic, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Ferengi week of hell, Darcy's got the entire day off. It's up to you to decide who she spends it with...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data (Star Trek)/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts">Sigridhr</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovelies! This fic is for my very best friend Sigridhr, who is the light of my life!! </p>
<p>This fic is a Choose Your Own Adventure, and has been posted/formatted this way. In terms of the content, the only requirement is to suspend your disbelief on how exactly Darcy ended up on the Enterprise-D. I'm working on that. You'll see what I mean eventually--I promise. </p>
<p>I do not own Marvel or TNG, much as I wish I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The starship Enterprise, drifting in orbit around Tau Arcilla for three days of conduit system repairs, was for once not in a state of harried work. No klaxons, no red or yellow alerts, no intricate but deadly maneuvers to wrestle the ship out of certain death, thanks to a well-placed plucky Starfleet officer or its indefatigable captain.</p>
<p>Not that the inimitable ambience of deep space wasn’t appealing, but Darcy was relieved. After encountering more Ferengi than she ever needed in a lifetime—let alone the restraint it took when one kept indignantly hissing at her that females were not meant to be clothed—a break from duty was exactly what she needed.</p>
<p>Darcy idly fingered the single golden pip pinned to her collar. Never in a million years did she think she’d actually make Ensign. But this was not just any year, and Darcy had worked her ass off earning it. And after the week she’d just had, she was ready for a luxurious day of distraction.</p>
<p>Where the many halls of the Enterprise were mostly empty, Ten-Forward was bursting with life. A string quartet performing, drinks being passed around, with Darcy eagerly awaiting a double chocolate sundae with her name on it.</p>
<p>Next to her sat Tasha Yar who slammed down her shot.</p>
<p>“I agree,” said Darcy.</p>
<p> “Ferengi,” Tasha said vehemently. “You know, my patience is wearing thin.”</p>
<p>“You still have patience to wear?”</p>
<p>“The two pips on my collar mean I have to have it.” Tasha point vaguely at her collar. She made a frustrated sound. “No more Ferengi talk. What’s your plan for the day off?”</p>
<p>Darcy shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe just stay in my quarters for a change and read a book.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding me.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with reading a book!”</p>
<p>“You made me watch a truly ancient movie with mummies that precisely contradicts that statement.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Fine! Fine, you fun-demandy person I let dictate my life. How about…” Darcy glanced at the sliding doors to Ten-Forward, “…whoever walks through those doors next is who I’ll spend the entire day with.”</p>
<p>“That’s more like it,” Tasha smirked, eyes lighting up. She peered past Darcy’s shoulder. “And looks like you’re up.”</p>
<p>Darcy’s eyes widened. Turning in her chair, Darcy watched as the doors slid open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557805#workskin">Beverly</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557835#workskin">Worf</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557868#workskin">Deanna</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557886#workskin">Picard</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557898#workskin">Data</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557919#workskin">(Tasha)Final</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beverly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy was up in an instant, beaming. Fuck yes, Beverly! Winner winner chicken dinner. Heart soaring, Darcy strode up to her. “Beverly,” Darcy slid her arm through Beverly’s, “what do you say we spend the day together? You have the day off, I have the day off…”</p><p>“Really?” Beverly looked mildly surprised, allowing herself to be steered back around to the doors, which closed firmly behind them. “Are you sure? I don’t know if you’d find it very interesting.”</p><p>“Nonsense! Everything you do is interesting,” Darcy winked. “Tell me—what does Dr. Crusher have planned today?”</p><p>Beverly blinked, shrugging a shoulder. “To be honest, I was going to sort through some of Wesley’s clothes to see what could be thrown back to the replicator.”</p><p>Darcy’s mouth parted in shock. “Ah. That could definitely—er—definitely be considered fun in—”</p><p>A smile broke over Beverly’s face. “I’m teasing. I was planning on beaming down on Tau Arcilla, actually. One of the villas offers a holo-spin class that I’ve had my eye on for a couple months. What do you think?”</p><p>Darcy smiled, relieved. “Definitely much better than sorting your teenage kid’s clothes.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“This,” Darcy panted, “is way more realistic than I thought it would be. I mean, aren’t we just riding a bike at this point?”</p><p>The Arcillian instructor let lose a string of angry words that had Beverly ducking her head, shoulders shaking with laughter.</p><p>Darcy cast an outraged look at her. “My bike totally just gained more resistance. He’s conning me! Stop laughing!”</p><p>“Darcy,” Beverly said, trying not a smile break on her face. “Just thank the nice man and then he’ll finally end the simulation.”</p><p>It was a sham. A scandal. “Thank you,” Darcy said with a sweet smile, her Darling Smile, and the toady little Arcillian beamed. The simulation came to an end, and both Beverly and Darcy released twin sighs of relief and got off their bikes.</p><p>“You run a tough vacation, Crusher. I don’t think I’ll feel my legs for a while.”</p><p>Something implacably mischievous flashed in Beverly’s eyes, disappearing quickly. Smoothly, Beverly responded, “You haven’t the faintest idea.”</p><p>Darcy’s eyebrows hiked up. “My thighs beg to differ, madam.”</p><p>“If you say so. But I do something that makes you really work for it. Something you won’t find on Tau Arcilla.”</p><p>She could hear the challenge in Beverly’s voice. Darcy happily snagged the bait. “Bring it on, Dr. Crusher.”</p><p>Smiling slyly, Beverly nodded in the other direction. “There’s a place half a mile from here. Walk with me.”</p><p>Darcy followed, leaving the spin room, the building, and civilization half a mile behind. They reached a small path through the brush and trees, her feet treading on soft earth to deliberate stone tiles. Before she knew it, they had entered a garden.</p><p>Darcy’s slanted an amused look. “Dr. Crusher, is this what I think this is?”</p><p>Beverly rolled her eyes, mirth lighting up her face. “It’s so we won’t be disturbed. Or seen.”</p><p>“Tell me more.”</p><p>Beverly laughed. “Come here. I’m about to tell you my biggest secret. You’re not allowed to tell anyone this.”</p><p>Curious, Darcy moved closer. Beverly leaned in and whispered, “I’m a world-class dancer.”</p><p>Darcy leaned back to stare at her before a giant grin split across her face. “Oh I <em>knew </em>you were always hiding something! I knew it! Wesley hinted at it so many times and this whole time you had fancier feet than anybody in all of Starfleet.”</p><p>Beverly shushed Darcy, darting her gaze around them. “I don’t want it interfering my reputation as a physician, so I keep that side of my life private. But, if you’re up for it…” Beverly held out her hand.</p><p>Challenge number two. Darcy placed her hand in Beverly’s.</p><p>They moved slowly at first, then with a burst of energy Beverly switched up the tempo. Darcy nearly tripped twice, laughing, “I’m dying. How do you even <em>move </em>like that.”</p><p>“Practice,” said Beverly cheerfully.</p><p>They must have danced for an hour, Beverly showing her a variety of movements and steps, swaying to music that was in their own heads, to the birds chippering in the trees and the lazy hum of bees poking their heads inside the flowers that surrounded them.</p><p>With a final twirl, Beverly dipped Darcy, both of them laughing hard and barely managing to stand upright.</p><p>“Oh we are so doing that again,” said Darcy.</p><p>“We will.” Smiling softly, Beverly glanced up at the sky. “Guess it’s time to go. Let’s see what everyone else is up to, huh?”</p><p>“We’d better. I’m about three seconds from collapsing into a pile of mush.”</p><p>Nodding, Beverly tapped her badge and said, “Crusher to Enterprise. Two to beam up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557805#workskin">Beverly</a>
</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557835#workskin">Worf</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557868#workskin">Deanna</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557886#workskin">Picard</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557898#workskin">Data</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557919#workskin">(Tasha)Final</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy gaped, casting an unsure look at Tasha. Tasha shrugged. “Hey, it’s your rule.”</p><p>Nodding, Darcy slid off her chair and strode deliberately to Worf. He was frowning, or at least she thought he was. When she stopped in front of him, Worf eyed her critically.</p><p>“Can I help you?” said Worf tersely.</p><p>Darcy’s shoulders straightened. “I want to spend the day with you.”</p><p>Worf stared at her like she’d grown three heads, eyes flaring and his expression contorting twelve different ways. Finally, he said, “I do not. Excuse me.”</p><p>He maneuvered around her. Darcy cast a helpless look at Tasha who watched the entire exchange. Tasha waved at her frantically, indicating to Darcy she had to try again. With three swift steps, Darcy stopped in front of Worf and tried again.</p><p>“Hear me out. I know you’re a pretty wise Klingon. I just think spending my day off learning from you would really help me as not just an Ensign aboard this ship, but in life in general. Whaddaya say?”</p><p>Worf considered this for several moments. Finally, his expression settled on a slight twitch of his mustache that could be considered a smile. “Very well,” he growled. “Follow me.”</p><p>Worf led them to the bar and ordered a complicated drink and meal that Darcy was pretty sure wouldn’t sit well in her in her stomach. Worf settled at the bar, and Darcy followed suit. A minute later, two tankards filled with murky, viscous liquid were set in front of them—as well as two plates of…</p><p>“Worms?” Darcy blurted.</p><p>Worf cast her a proud look. “<em>Gagh</em>. It is a Klingon delicacy of the highest honor. I have,” he smirked briefly, “requested yours to be stewed, as you are a human unused to our refined meals. Mine is how they’re meant to be eaten.” He grabbed a handful of slippery, wriggling worms and shoved them in his mouth. Swallowing, Worf smiled in a way that was almost manic. “Alive.”</p><p>Gulping uneasily, Darcy stared at the stewed gagh. “Okay. I’ll just…” Grabbing a single worm, Darcy pretended not to notice Tasha across the room, flopped over the table laughing. “Bottoms up.” Darcy threw the dead space nematode in her mouth and chewed. And chewed. And forced her throat to swallow and keep down the slimy mush.</p><p>Eyes watering, Darcy glanced at Worf. He regarded her with an intensely proud look, then slapped her on the shoulder before digging into the gagh. Darcy turned to her plate, holding a sigh and picking up another worm.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When Darcy was certain her meal would not be making its way back up, she followed Worf to the transporter room and landed in a downtown area on Tau Arcilla.</p><p>“Where ae we going?” Darcy asked.</p><p>“Trust in me,” said Worf. “A Klingon trusts his comrade with his life.”</p><p>Darcy nodded, taking that as the ‘stop asking me stupid questions’ that it was.</p><p>Worf stopped in front of a tavern that looked like one good gust of wind would knock it down. He pounded thrice on the wooden door.</p><p>A small slot opened, with two beady eyes staring back at him. “What does the High Priest say to the youth?”</p><p>“M’grakh, dunlaq!” Worf shouted up into the air.</p><p>The door swung open. Darcy stared at Worf, impressed.</p><p>The corridors were dimly lit with torches, but Worf seemed to know where he was going—they stepped through another door that opened into a large hall.</p><p>A hall full of armored Klingons.</p><p>And they were all sitting neatly in rows and rows of chairs. From the far wall hung a banner that read: <em>Klingon Poetry Reading.</em></p><p>Darcy paled. “Poetry?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Worf, proudly. “Poetry is part of Klingon culture. Without it, the men are useless.” He glanced at Darcy warmly. “Please watch; you will learn much.”</p><p>Nodding numbly, Darcy settled on a hard wooden chair near the front of the room while Worf strode to the front stage. Clearing his throat, he bellowed something in Klingon that caused the hall to erupt in cheers and stomping.</p><p>Worf stilled, his voice turning soft, reflective. The hall quieted.</p><p>“O soft embalmer of the still midnight,” he said quietly, “shutting with careful fingers and benign…”</p><p>Darcy’s jaw nearly hit the floor. This was <em>poetry</em>-poetry. Old poetry. Did she fall asleep by accident and this was all an elaborate dream? Darcy nearly passed out when, after the rounds of applause, Worf pointed directly at her. “And now, my workplace associate will share a poem of her own.”</p><p>“No,” Darcy said, even as she was pulled on stage. “No, Worf—”</p><p>“Did you not ask to spend the day with a Klingon, in the true Klingon way?” Worf demanded.</p><p>Darcy nodded unhappily and turned to the crowd. Her mind drew a blank, and several unimpressed and toothy faces stared back at her. “Um.” Darcy cleared her throat. “We were both young when I first saw you…”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The cheering applause was still ringing in Darcy’s ears when they beamed back on the ship. “They enjoyed your little poem,” Worf said proudly once they were out of the transporter room. “Come, let us feast in celebration.”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss,” Darcy said, her spirits quite high now. Being a Klingon kinda ruled, if she was honest. She might even eat some more worms.</p><p>Worf hesitated. An awkward look came about him, and he forced himself to face her fully. “Darcy. Your interest in my life and my people will be remembered.” Then, with a wrinkled look, he muttered, “But I do not pursue females outside my species. I must discourage your interest in me. It is not appropriate.”</p><p>Darcy gaped in shock. “Worf, I’m—”</p><p>“Please.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Let us eat. Think not of me again as anything but a friend.”</p><p>Darcy watched him turn to leave for the turbolift, utterly flabbergasted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Worf is quoting Keats' "To Sleep", and Darcy is singing the first line of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557805#workskin">Beverly</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557835#workskin">Worf</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557868#workskin">Deanna</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557886#workskin">Picard</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557898#workskin">Data</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557919#workskin">(Tasha)Final</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy nearly floated happily in the air when Deanna walked through the Ten-Forward doors. She shot Tasha a pleased look. “Not so bad, huh?”</p><p>“Go on,” Tasha rolled her eyes good-naturedly.</p><p>Deanna was already carrying a massive fudgy banana split when Darcy caught up with her. “Hello, Darcy,” Deanna said warmly. “Care to join me?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Darcy beamed. She settled down across from Deanna at the table. “You’ve got the rest of the day off, right?”</p><p>“Yes, thankfully.” Deanna’s cool exterior broke briefly as she gave Darcy a tired look. “The Ferengi…”</p><p>“I know right. If I see another Ferengi it’ll be too soon.”</p><p>“Much too soon,” Deanna agreed, laughing. She scooped a spoonful of ice cream and asked, “So, what’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Nothing important. I wanted to know what your schedule was like today and if I could potentially fit in it.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, like just hanging out or tagging along with whatever you planned to do? Unless your plan was to stay in your quarters, that is.”</p><p>“Hm. Well, this could be fun actually. I was debating whether I should, but with you it might be even better.” Deanna leaned in. “Tau Arcilla has a spectacular spa.”</p><p>Darcy’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m <em>so </em>in.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Deanna Troi was the single-most fun person to spend time with <em>ever</em>.</p><p>This was a woman who knew how to utilize her free time to maximum enjoyment. The spa at Tau Arcilla was fantastic—a full massage, warming stones, dubious green guck on your face, chi-unbockers, painted nails, whatever was on the menu Deanna and Darcy partook in it. And laughed nearly the entire time.</p><p>“Wait—wait—wait—so Riker <em>didn’t </em>have a spare set of briefs?” Darcy was trying hard not to dissolve in a fit of giggling laughter.</p><p>“No,” Deanna grinned, mirth dancing in her voice, “he—he had to tie together banana leaves and walk past the entire Vulcan crew. There’s a satellite photo of it somewhere.”</p><p>Darcy shook her head, smiling. “Wow. I’m not sure I’ll be able to look at him the same way again.”</p><p>“You have to. He’ll know it was me who told you,” Deanna said with a hint of warning.</p><p>“Fine, fine.” They stopped just outside the spa building, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. “Where to next?”</p><p>“There’s a little shopping district down the road if you’re interested?”</p><p>Darcy nodded, smiling. “Lead the way.”</p><p>The little shopping town was lovely; Deanna bought Darcy a set of amethyst-y earrings (she wasn’t sure what the Arcillian equivalent of that was), and then came upon a dessert parlor where Darcy got them an order of what looked suspiciously like macarons.</p><p> “We should do this more often,” Darcy said afterward, replete with dessert and shopping and pampering. “It’s been so long since I’ve done a girls trip. Or any trip, really, that wasn’t work-related.”</p><p>“We should,” Deanna said warmly. A cool breeze fluttered past them, the sun just starting to dip. “I have missed this very much.”</p><p>Darcy stared at Deanna pensively. “Does that mean you and Commander Riker…” she let the thought hang.</p><p>Deanna smiled sadly. “In an old earth saying, that ship has sailed for us. But he will always be a part of my life in some way. He’s a good friend.” Smiling, Deanna reached over and patted Darcy’s hand. “As are you.”</p><p>“Aww, Counselor. You’re gonna make me blush.”</p><p>“It’s true, and you know it well.” </p><p>“I do.” Darcy smiled wistfully. “You were my first real friend when I got here. You saw me for me, and... you have no idea how much I appreciated it at the time. It can be really lonely, sometimes, being here.”</p><p>”I understand,” Deanna said softly. “And not just because I can sense your emotions. I know what it’s like to feel like an outsider, to be stared at like you’re different. A friend is very valuable in times we feel most isolated.”</p><p>Emotion swelled up in Darcy’s throat, and she gripped Deanna’s hand tightly. “You know I love you, right?”</p><p>”Absolutely.” Smiling, Deanna’s looked turned coy. “So, you and Data...”</p><p>Darcy hastily cleared her throat. “You know, we should probably go. I’m seeing rain clouds, are you seeing rain clouds? And we have a lot of things we purchased to bring back.”</p><p>Deanna gave her a knowing look, the you-can’t-fool-me kind. “I can’t say I’ve seen rain clouds quite like this one.” She looked up at the singular floating cloud in the distance. “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s perfectly fine. We should probably go, anyway.”</p><p>Darcy relented. “It’s not that, it’s just... I don’t want to jinx anything. It’s all going so much better than everyone warned me it would. I wanna stay in the bubble just a bit longer.”</p><p>”That’s very fair. Shall we head back?”</p><p>“Yep.” Once they were both standing and ready, Darcy tapped her badge. “Lewis to Enterprise. Two to beam up.”</p><p>“Want to go to Ten-Forward and see what everyone else is up to?” Deanna asked, just as they started to de-atomize.</p><p>“You bet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557805#workskin">Beverly</a>
</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557835#workskin">Worf</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557868#workskin">Deanna</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557886#workskin">Picard</a> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557898#workskin">Data</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557919#workskin">(Tasha)Final</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Picard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood drained out of Darcy’s face. “Oh no.”</p><p>“The captain,” Tasha said, straightening in surprise. “He never comes to Ten-Forward.”</p><p>Darcy watched Picard shift uncomfortably by the doors, not entering the fray. “Guess it’s now or nothing. Maybe he’ll say no and I’ll move on to the next person?” Darcy said hopefully. At Tasha’s shrug, Darcy sighed and moved toward the captain.</p><p>“Heeeey, Captain Picard. Surprise to see you here,” Darcy started awkwardly.</p><p>The discomfort in Picard’s face cleared. “Ah, Ensign. I was looking precisely for you.”</p><p>Darcy’s eyes rounded. “You were?”</p><p>“Yes. I wanted to ask if you would assist on a project today. It will take up most of today, but I will be there supervising the entire time.”</p><p>Was this really happening? Did the stars align so perfectly that Darcy skipped all the mess and got straight to the punch? “Yes! That’s actually perfect, Captain.”</p><p>Picard smiled briefly. “Excellent. Follow me.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Darcy wiped beads of sweat from her forehead as Picard held out another rock to her face. “That’s definitely another Arcillian galagamite, sir.”</p><p>“Damn.” Casting the rock aside, Picard could not help but smile at the vast open land before him. “I consider us very lucky, Lewis. How many people can say they were able to take an unlimited sampling of Tau Arcilla’s geological and archaeological wonders back to Starfleet?”  </p><p>“Not enough,” Darcy mumbled, and used her little brush tool to flick away sand from her cheek.</p><p>Picard glanced down at her. “Ah, you must be hungry now. Come, let us stop for the day. Perhaps some adequate food will be in Ten-Forward?”</p><p>Hallelujah. “Sounds good, Captain.”</p><p>Picard nodded. “Picard to Enterprise. Two to beam up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557805#workskin">Beverly</a>
</p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557835#workskin">Worf</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557868#workskin">Deanna</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557886#workskin">Picard</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557898#workskin">Data</a></p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557919#workskin">(Tasha)Final</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Data</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy’s heart practically swelled two sizes when Data walked through the doors of Ten-Forward. “<em>Data!</em>”</p><p>Data’s head snapped in her direction and Darcy jumped out of her seat, missing Tasha’s knowing smirk, and weaved through the small crowd of people before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing against him and holding him tight. She felt Data’s arms come around her easily, squeezing. Darcy pulled back quickly. “When did you get back? I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another two days.”</p><p>“I returned approximately four minutes and seven seconds ago,” Data informed her, hands lingering on her waist. “Our mission on the charter planet was successful and my team was able to return to the Enterprise earlier than expected.” Yellow eyes flickered over her thoughtfully. “You are as aesthetically pleasing as my memory banks last recall.”</p><p>Darcy grinned. “Right back atcha.”</p><p>“This totally doesn’t count, you know,” Tasha said from behind them.</p><p>Darcy turned in Data’s arms and smirked at Tasha. “It so does—Data was the next person, and now I’m spending the day with him. Easy peasy.”</p><p>Data looked between them curiously. “I appear to have missed something.”</p><p>“Darcy said she’d spend her day off today with whoever walked through those doors next,” Tasha explained with a pointed roll of her eyes at Darcy. “And that ended up being you. But seeing as you two are a couple—”</p><p>“—doesn’t change the terms of agreement,” Darcy cut in. “Right, Data?”</p><p>Data tilted his head, assessing. “I believe that is the correct assumption.”</p><p>“Ha!” Darcy was triumphant. “I’ll see you later, Tasha. I’ve got a day to spend.”</p><p>Darcy slid her arm through Data’s and headed up to Data’s quarters. Once inside, Darcy turned to face him. “Hey,” she said softly, taking his hands in hers. “I’m so glad you’re back. I missed you.”</p><p>The corners of Data’s mouth upturned slightly. “I keenly sensed the loss of your presence as well.”</p><p>They’d done this enough times now that it did not feel stumbling or awkward; it was wanted, anticipated by both of them, even if Data struggled to form words as to why he was so compelled by the idea of kissing her. Their lips met halfway, lingering sweetly, Darcy’s heart fluttering to the rhythmic beat of Data’s warm, synthetic pulse.</p><p>They pulled away slowly. Data had the same curious, awed look he’d get when he discovered something particularly intriguing to him. It was an incredibly good feeling being able to put that look on his face.</p><p>Darcy brushed his cheek with her thumb. “Tell me about your trip?”</p><p>Data nodded and pointed eagerly to the couch. “Let us sit.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Darcy did not know where the time went. It was always like this. Talking with Data was one of the easiest, best things she got to do on the Enterprise, and time seemed to move faster when they were together. Only now it was accompanied with little things, fingers tangling and detangling, a soft look, an even softer kiss on the forehead. He seemed to delight in Darcy being the one to brush her fingers through his hair and plant one on his temple, so she made sure to do that.</p><p>“Data,” she said finally, when their conversation lulled. She lifted her head from his shoulder. “I think we just talked for five hours.”</p><p>Data nodded. “You are correct. Would you like to do something else?”</p><p>Darcy stretched, her shoulders cracking. “Yeah, let’s go back to Ten-Forward. I’m starving and I wanna see if the others will come down for dinner too.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>He stood and held out his hand, and Darcy took it with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557805#workskin">Beverly</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557835#workskin">Worf</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557868#workskin">Deanna</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557886#workskin">Picard</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557898#workskin">Data</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490865/chapters/64557919#workskin">(Tasha)Final</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tasha/End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Darcy entered Ten-Forward, the first thing she did was make a beeline for Tasha, who looked windswept in that way where Darcy knew she’d spent the last couple hours in the holodeck skiing.</p><p>“Good day?” Tasha asked, grinning.</p><p>“Very interesting, that’s for sure,” Darcy replied. “God, if the people back home knew what stuff I was getting up to here…”</p><p>Tasha rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know the story. Hey—do you know who’s headlining tonight?”</p><p>“Someone’s headlining?” Darcy blinked in surprise. “I had no idea there was going to be a performance. I wonder who?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m hoping it’s not…”</p><p>The lights dimmed. A soft blue shadow cast over Ten-Forward, until a spotlight appeared on the corner of the room where performances were held—and landed straight on a bearded, three-pipped commander.</p><p>“Hello, ladies and gentlemen,” Riker said in a sultry tone, smiling. He hefted his trombone luxuriously. “Tonight I have a special performance for you, at the request of a good friend.” He winked at Tasha.</p><p>Darcy gasped. “You!”</p><p>“Me,” said Tasha unapologetically, grinning. She withdrew her arm that had been hiding behind her back the entire time and held out a cupcake. “Happy crash-versary.”</p><p>“Crash-versary?” Darcy blinked, understanding. “You remember the <em>day </em>that I got here?”</p><p>“Of course I do. Darcy, really. You can be so silly.” Tasha shook her head, smiling warmly. “You really have no idea how much we all care about you, do you?”</p><p>Darcy swallowed, looking around the room; Worf and Deanna stood not too far off, accompanied by Beverly, Picard, even Dr. Selar—and of course Data, who was standing nearby with Geordi. They were there, present, and Tasha was holding a cupcake for her, and Darcy sniffled.</p><p>“I love you, you terrible, terrible, evil, wonderful lady,” said Darcy, her voice watery.</p><p>Tasha embraced her tightly, then said, “I do too. And that’s why I requested the sad trombone guy. I knew you’d need it.”</p><p>Darcy laughed and shoved Tasha’s shoulder, and soon enough Riker’s trombone legacy ended with half a cupcake mysteriously jammed up the tube, Picard rubbing his bald head tiredly and disappearing, Beverly and Deanna eagerly discussing the possibility of a proper girls trip, Worf offering her a tankard of liquid death—and Data, steadfast and happy to hold Darcy’s hand, as they watched Riker and Geordi try to play a bootleg and definitely not real version of Stratagema using straws and an imaginary game board.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>